


Animal Instincts

by Ava_The_Stargazer



Category: RWBY
Genre: Adam Taurus and Sienna Khan are really hot and I'm not ashamed to admit it, Claiming, Creampie, Dirty Talk, F/M, Hair-pulling, I think?, I'm not funny, Light Masochism, Power Play, Rough Sex, Semi-Public Sex, Sienna wanted to ride the bull if YA KNOW WHAT I"M SAYING AYY, also these two are the switchiest switches to ever switch lmao, did yall see how they talked to each other in the short??
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-08-18
Updated: 2018-08-18
Packaged: 2019-06-29 02:55:53
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 621
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15720543
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Ava_The_Stargazer/pseuds/Ava_The_Stargazer
Summary: “You know,” he said, his fingers digging into her ass, “I’m gonna cum if you keep doing that shit.”“Well, Adam,” Her hands tightened in his hair ever so slightly as she leaned in, dark lips hovering so, so close to his ear. “That is the plan.”Fuck.





	Animal Instincts

**Author's Note:**

> Saw the short. They were totally fuckin'.

Adam groaned as Sienna ground down on him in _just_ the right way. “You know,” he said, his fingers digging into her ass, “I’m gonna cum if you keep doing that shit.”

Sienna just laughed and wove her hands into his already messy hair, tugging right at the nape. The way she handled him made his cock twitch inside her, and he could hear her gasp at the sensation.

She leaned in close, pressing kisses along his jaw. “Well, Adam,” Her fingers tightened in his hair ever so slightly as she leaned in, dark lips hovering so, _so_ close to his ear. “That _is_ the plan.”

_Fuck._

Adam felt something hot and deliciously feral rise in his chest as he shoved Sienna down onto her back. “Look what you fucking do to me,” He growled, pinning one hip down while the other snaked up dangerously close to her throat. “Getting me all fucking riled up. You like doing this shit, don’t you?” The sound of skin on skin was almost obscene with how fast his hips were moving, but in the moment Adam couldn’t have given less of a shit.

Sienna let out a choked moan, her legs wrapping around his waist, nails dragging down his back. Nothing that aura couldn’t fix, but still enough that he could feel the little pricks of pain running down his back.

Gods, this woman drove him wild.

Adam’s lips twisted into a snarl. “You like getting fucked by a subordinate, huh? Someone _under_ you?” His hips picked up pace, slamming into the High Leader like a piston. “You like being a fucking slut for men beneath you. It turns you on, doesn’t it?”

Sienna’s golden eyes rolled back into her head. She was  _beautiful_   like this. “Oh, hell yes, faster-” She let out a choked moan as Adam hit _that_ spot inside her, claws digging into his back.

“As you wish, _High Leader._ ”

He felt her orgasm before he heard it, her walls spasming around his dick as he mercilessly pumped into her. “Adam, fuck- ah!”

Sienna let out one long groan as she finished, her legs tightening around his hips like a vise. The sensation of it all, her moans, her claws, her twitching, was what did him in. He slammed into her one last time before cumming with a muffled grunt. This was his favorite part- leaving a little bit of himself inside her. Just the sight of _him_ dripping out of her made Adam swell with pride.

Sienna was _his_ , and nobody else’s.

He let his arms give out from under him and flopped down on the tiger faunus, who let out a small noise of protest. “Adam, as much as I love the afterglow, please don’t try to cuddle me in this position. You’re heavy.”

Ah. He’d forgotten that little detail.

He quickly rolled off of the smaller woman, muttering a soft apology. He pulled her close to his chest, ghosting his pale, calloused fingertips over her hip bone. He could feel her hands running over his chest, tracing over a particularly nasty scar. They stayed like that for a few minutes before she pushed away from him, sighing softly.

“Come on, Taurus. Let’s try to make ourselves presentable.”

Adam groaned ever so slightly as he sat up, staring blearily around the throne room for his clothes. There wasn’t much hassle, considering how sparse the room was.

By the time he’d finished buttoning up his jacket, Sienna was already dressed, her gaze fixed on his movements. Something sparked in her golden stare as she stared at him.

“What?” He asked, slipping his mask on with a practiced sort of ease.

“I think I have a mission for you in Vale.”

**Author's Note:**

> Sienna wanted to ride the bull and frankly I don't blame her
> 
> This is actually my first smut ever. I'm pretty proud of it.
> 
> (Also, after seeing V6E12, may I just say #dicksoutforadam)


End file.
